shower parties, romance, good mornings and Windex
by star-princess14
Summary: Sakura stays with the Hyuuga's for a night. And Neji becomes a pervert. WINDEX! NejiXSakura


Of shower parties, romance, Good mornings and Windex

Of shower parties, romance, Good mornings and Windex

It was early, too early for Sakura Haruno. She had spent the night at her friend Hinata house. Her apartment was currently being redone so she was just staying here for some time.

She got up and grabbed her clothes and cosmetic bag and headed off to the bathroom. She wasn't at all awake and didn't pay attention to the closed and locked door. She was too busy thinking about her day of training with Tsunade.

Meanwhile, Neji, Hinata's cousin, was in the bathroom, with the door locked. He had finished his shower and was brushing out his long hair. He suddenly heard the door get pushed. Sakura was attempting to open the door. Neji quickly jumped inside the small closet inside the bathroom just as Sakura shoved the door open and slammed it closed. She undressed and got into the shower.

During this, Neji had been watching and enjoying the show, his cheeks faintly blushed. He quietly opened the closet door and tried the exit, but the door was stuck. He looked around, but there were no windows in the bathroom. Now he was stuck, in a bathroom, with the world's strongest kunoichi and she was naked.

Sakura still wasn't awake and she reached out to grab her shampoo. Instead she grabbed the Windex. She pulled it into the shower and opened the top and dumped someone her head. Only then did she realize that it was Windex and she threw the bottle out of the shower. The Bottle hit Neji on the head and he attempted not to cry out in pain.

She finally found her shampoo and attempted to open it. The bottle was stuck and so she pulled and pulled until it exploded everywhere, including on Neji. Sakura looked around and then thought 'I'll use Hinata's shampoo'. She almost grabbed the bleach but Neji threw the nearest shampoo bottle at her. It turned out to be his.

So she finished her shower and reached of a towel. The only problem was there was no towel, but she didn't realize that. She simply grabbed Neji's hair and pulled it to her. He fell with a loud thud into the shower. She looked down to be met with a bright red Neji and she screamed and threw him out the door.

As he flew threw the door he thought about what a wonderful morning it had been.

After changing into her clothes Sakura headed down to the kitchen to find Hinata and breakfast.

"Good morning Sakura," Hinata said sweetly, "How was your shower?"

"Oh wonderful," Sakura said as Neji entered the room, "until Mr. Pervert Face intruded my privacy."

"I did no such thing!" Neji yelled with a pink face, "You walked in on me, trapped me inside because you ripped the door off its hinges, and then used me ass a towel!!"

They all looked at him and Hinata's fathers face was priceless, as the entire family watched the two, obviously in love, teens fight. Sakura's inner self decided to take matters into her won hands. Before they knew it everything was flying at the cowering Neji. Sakura threw pots, pans, chairs, the table, Hinabi, who was rescued by Hinata, a sponger, more Windex (they had endless supplies) and a cat.

Neji had avoided everything until Hinata's eggs came flying into his face, hitting him square on the forehead. After that things became crazy. Hinata cried over her eggs while Hinabi tried to comfort her, Hizashi ranted on about something with hormonal teens and anger management, Sakura was being held down by 7 other house hold members and Neji got up to search for more Windex, only to discover it all gone and he began to cry.

Seeing Neji's tears made Sakura calm down and give him a quick hug while blushing.

After finishing the clean-up as punishment, Sakura packed her things and headed to her apartment. Neji offered to escort her and she accepted.

When they arrived at her house she looked around and smiled.

"Neji, would you like to come and see the remodeling?" she asked. He accepted and they entered. All of the rooms looked great; except one room was closed off and when Neji peeked inside he saw it was a baby room.

"Sakura are you pregnant?" he asked.

"No, but one day, if the person I love and I have children, I will need one," she replied.

"Well what if the person wanted you to move in with them?"

"I doubt that," she said knowingly, "he claims that he's a caged bird." She looked up at him with a shy smile. Neji's face was in utter shock. The girl he had loved for so long loved him too.

"Well then 'darling' we must make use for that new room," he said with a grin.

She looked up at him and smiles. "I have Windex." She said while laughing as she pulled out an extra large container.

They both laughed as they headed into the new master bedroom.

END

HinaH


End file.
